1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED light string, and more particularly to an LED light string capable of preventing an open circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional LED light string has a first end 21, a second end 22 and multiple LED units 20 connected in series between the first end 21 and the second end 22. Each LED unit 20 comprises two LEDs 201 connected in parallel.
When a forward operating voltage is applied to the first end 21 and the second end 22, all LED units 20 will be driven to emit light. However, with reference to FIG. 5, when two LEDs 201 of the same LED unit 20 are both removed from the LED light string or go wrong simultaneously, the LED unit 20 encounters an open circuit. As a result, all other LED units 20 of the LED light string are functionless.